


A game of tease

by QueenYandereOfficial



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Blood play?, M/M, Smut, aoba and mikado being...Aoba and mikado, bosskado, my horrible headcannons, pen play?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 05:44:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4168128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenYandereOfficial/pseuds/QueenYandereOfficial
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aoba and Mikado play a game of tease </p><p>--- This was also posted on my fanfic account of the same name. I was worried that posting one fic on two websites would be sort of like cheating but decided to post this to get it around. Srsly there is not enough of this pairing. Seriously.</p><p>///I finished editing this short because it was horrible at first. I kept the overall theme but I definitely made changers. Hopefully it's bearable now///</p>
            </blockquote>





	A game of tease

That afternoon they'd been resting in  Mikado's apartment- with Mikado typing away on his computer and Aoba unsuccessfully trying to kill his boredom with a game of Tetris. They spent about an hour in silence before Mikado pushed his computer in frustration, 

He was so bored.  
" Hey Aoba, lets play a game"  At this suggestion Aoba looked up from his phone and smiled in excitement.  He loved Mikado's games, mainly because they involved something intimate or violent.  
" Okay! What do you have in mind Mikado-senpai?" 

Instead of answering Mikado just gave him a small smile, pulled him up by the arm, and dragged him to Mikado's room. 

...

That was then. This was now. And right now Aoba kinda regretted letting his senpai drag him along without an explanation. Right now Mikado sat just a table apart from him, teasing Aoba by licking and biting a pen.

...

"So what  are we s-"   
"I'll be sucking on this pen" Aoba blinked and stared at Mikado who, by the way, was completely serious. He nodded slowly.  
" It'll get you excited, wont it?" Mikado twirled the pen in his hand, " this pen..."   
He nodded slowly again. He felt silly admitting to things Mikado already knew.

" I want to see how long you can last before touching yourself"  Aoba shivered at the smile Mikado gave him before he licked a line up the pen.  
" You cant touch me either,  by the way"

Aoba nodded quickly this time.

...

When Mikado started to suck on the pen, he found himself entranced. Damn, you really underestimated your teenage hormones didn't you? You're already sweating, and he's barely been doing anything.  
" You aren't flustered enough" Mikado basically mumbled and pushed the small desk aside so he could be directly in front of Aoba. Aoba's hand twitched and he swallowed at the sight of his senpai's blue eyes. 

 

They had always been his favorite part of Mikado, and now they were close enough for Aoba to catch a glint of determination in them. Mikado was really set on seeing him unravel wasn't he?  
Aoba swallowed again,  
" Y-you know- I don't think this is going fast enough, M-mikado-senpai. Maybe you could try...touching me?" his voice cracked under pressure and his eyes flicked from Mikado's eyes to his tongue, then back again- god was he getting dizzy.

Mikado paused his ministrations, then smiled. A hand came to ghost over his kohai's chest and Mikado enjoyed watching him get aggravated. He moved his hand down- without actually touching Aoba yet- daring his kohai to move. He continued to ghost over Aoba, who gritted his teeth and gripped the mat below them. 

 

'He's getting annoyed. Good'

" A~O~B~A- kun," he basically purred and held back a chuckle when his kohai glared at him. " Don't you think you should give in? It'll make it easier"   
Aoba's face was a cross between offended, annoyed, flustered, and angry. It was more than adorable, making Mikado feel a bit impatient himself. 

He decided  to be merciful and licked a stripe down Aoba's neck. Aoba's breath hitched while that voice in his head became more prominent.  
'Give in. It'll make this easier'  
" Mikado-senpai...!" he gasped when teeth dug into his neck and hard. He gave Mikado more access, whimpering when he started sucking the bruise that was probably starting to form now.

Then Mikado pulled abruptly away.   
" Fuck me!" Aoba said out loud, making Mikado giggle.  
" Maybe if you beg I will?" Mikado said as more of question that a statement. It was silent,

" Really?" Aoba hated how desperate his voice sounded but not more than he hated the torture of  not being able to touch Mikado or himself.

He only got a playful 'maybe'. 

Honestly he should of known from the very start what he was getting himself into. Before the first time they had each other on the floor of their hideout, before they went on their first date, before Aoba swallowed his insecurities and asked Mikado out- he should've known what he was getting himself into by falling for his senpai.

He's used to swallowing his pride by now.


End file.
